


This Is a Wonderful Day

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-08
Updated: 2003-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The X-Files Office is re-opened with our favorite agents, and a surprise.





	This Is a Wonderful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: This is a Wonderful Day  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR. married post-Truth. Spoilers: The Truth, sequel to Journey to the Distant Shore and After the Run fictional series.  
Summary: The X-Files Office is finally re-opened after Colonization has been averted.  
Archive: Anywhere you wish. Please let me visit. Disclaimer: All X-Files character, the X-Files title, and the Myth-Arc are owned by CC, 1013, and Fox Studios. I make no money and intend no copyright infringement. 

9:30 a.m.,  
X-Files Office,  
F.B.I. Headquarters,  
J. Edgar Hoover Building,  
Washington, D.C. 

Fox Mulder wanted to be there especially early today. This was a landmark day for the agent once referred to as 'Spooky' for his far-fetched beliefs in the paranormal, and his obsessive search for his sister, Samantha Mulder. He had witnessed the girl's kidnapping, suffered years of guilt over not having been able to stop her abduction, and searched for her tirelessly. After years of that hope of finding her alive, he finally learned that she had died at age 14 from the effects of endless testing and experimentation by men ruthless and godless. 

'They' tried to shut his office down numerous times for his closeness to information he was not to know. 'They' were a shadow government of ruthless men, women, and aliens selling the world to slavery and war. 'They' were unsuccessful. 

Fox Mulder was successful in finding the evidence and means to expose and eliminate the aliens planning to enslave the world, using humans as hosts to gestate gray aliens, fighting against faceless shapeshifters in an ugly Colonization scenario. 

Special Agent Dana Scully, a medical doctor grounded in science was sentto disprove his theories. She refused to do so, was kidnappped and experimented upon, and left unable to bear children. But she did bear a child. Fox's child. The eggs Mulder managed to retrieve for her to have fertilized by his sperm had been tampered with. William was born with somealien D.N.A. Yet, the brother of Fox happened to have been an experimentation victim himself, as well as an F.B.I. agent. He offered a remedy to quelch baby William's alien traits. 

William was now a normal, healthy, human child, with a normal, healthy human sister, Meg, and another sibling about to be born. Fox and Dana were never happier at any other time in their lives than they were now. With the aid of two other agents, Special Agent Monica Reyes and Special AgentJohn Doggett, and two of their Assistant Directors, they had managed to prevent a planned Armageddon and live again. 

Mulder's love for Scully had grown over the years of suffering and searching they had been through, and now, thier love had brought them back to the place their love had grown -- from seed, to stem and leaves, to full blossom, with roots deeper than any place or of measurement of it known to man. 

Today, the X-Files Office was being re-opened, and Fox and his wife were ready to unpack boxes, uncover file cabinets and polish that desk they had debated theories over so many times long ago. 

"Mmm... I've missed that mildew smell and the damp floors." 

"You're still crazy, Mulder. But I love the fact that you're home. That you are happy." A very pregnant Scully wandered around the still relatively bare room. "All this is yours once more. This is awonderful day." 

"Ours." Mulder corrected her. He held her closely and caressed her face with his lips. "When I've thought of this place all this time away from it,I never thought of it without you right here with me. That's where you belong when you're working. WE made it all happen all those years: the highest rate of solved criminal cases, we saw places and things no one has ever dreamed of, and we saved the world." 

"We also racked up the biggest bill your lost guns, lost cell phones, and motel room damages." 

"Scully, you're looking at the downside of it all!" He let go of her and stepped back for a moment, reaching for something under his trench coat. "This was my motto at one time, and I guess yours too, in a different way." Mulder unrolled his "I Want to Believe" poster. 

"Yes. Yes, Mulder, you're right. We both gave each other things to believe in and the strength to claim our lives back." Scully kissed her husband long and tenderly. 

"Good morning, Agents!" John Doggett entered the room with a fruit basket, followed by Monica Reyes. 

"It's a very good morning!" Monica said. 

"Thanks, guys!" Scully took a potted plant Reyes had brought them. "So, are we ready to unpack?" 

Reyes looked at Doggett. "You didn't tell them?" 

"Tell us what? You are going to be here, aren't you?" Scully felt uneasy. "Well?" 

"We decided to go to a newer caseload. This one will deal strictly with psychic phenomena," Doggett explained. 

"I've been thinking this is slightly removed from what you do down here, and I'm often aware of things in a way I can't really explain," Reyes continued. "We may even be assigned to Homeland Security quite often, now that the other business is over with." 

"Okay, desert ship," Mulder laughed. "These newcomers... " 

"Novices!" Scully said mockingly. "Well, we hope to see you often. After all, you are William's godparents." 

"We'll be in the bulding," Doggett replied. "Monica. It's almost time to see Skinner." 

"Take care, Dana. Call me when you go to the hospital." 

"I will. Take care." After the agents were out of the room, Scully turned to Mulder. "Mulder?" 

"Umm hmm?" 

"When I come back, after this baby is weaned and in very good hands with my mother... " 

"Yes?" He smiled and patted her belly. 

"Can I have my own desk?" She eyed him sheepishly. 

"We can share. If we sit really close together, I think..." 

"I think we'd never get any work done." 

"Not in a million years..." he agreed. "I'll insist this time." 

"That would be great!" she smiled, holding his hand and caressing the back of his neck. "And a phone. In fact, I could use one about now." 

"A must for any partner of mine," Mulder agreed. Just then the phone, which was on the floor somewhere, underneath something, rang. "I'll get it. If I can find it." It was under a drop cloth behind the desk. "Mulder. Yes, she is. Who? Okay. I'll make sure of it. Thank you. Well, Mrs. Scully-Mulder. Why didn't you tell me you were in the first stage of labor before we got this far?" 

She smiled coyly and answered softly, "I wouldn't have missed the look on your face when you opened that door and came into this office for anything. Besides, my water hasn't even.. oops, it has." 

Before Scully said another word, Mulder had her sitting in his chair, rolling it down the hallway to the elevator. "Dana Katherine Scully-Mulder, this is the best day of my life. Not because we've re-opened the office, but because our third child is on it's way." 

"Yeah, I guess it does beat fruit and flowers." 

"I wouldn't joke about it. I don't know how to deliver a baby. But thanks for packing your overnight bag and calling your mother when you went for the coffee." 

"My pleasure." Scully smiled. "This is a wonderful day, isn't it?" 

"The best," Mulder agreed, smiling as the elevator door opened. 

At 1:42 that afternoon, Samantha Elizabeth Scully-Mulder was born, and the sun shone brightly through the windows of the F.B.I. 

**END**

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
